The goddess of the sewers
by Lightning Master
Summary: Just me making fun of one of the most weirdest scenes in the entire history of silent hill, the place where you get the gold and silver pipes in SH3.


**The goddess of the sewers.**

Just a short, hopefully humorous, story making fun of a particular scene in silent hill that I wrote in my spare time. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own silent hill or any of it related character and I am not doing this for money, just enjoyment.

X

Looking hesitantly at the single yellow tentacle that had once belonged to the beast that had killed all the sewage maintenance staff a few hours ago, Heather Mason, the dubbed 'holy mother', nervously placed her left foot on the metallic bridge that went over from one side of the sewer to the other. When nothing happened, she released the breath that she hadn't even conscious that she had been holding and lowered the rusted iron pipe that she had picked up into a more relaxed position.

"Whew. Well, at least that's one less problem to deal with." It had been a godsend that she had managed to find a fully functioning hair dryer, in the sewers no less as well. It's a shame in the way, while it had been successfully killed the unknown monsters without any damage to her or her ammunition, she now couldn't use it instead of her old broken-down one at home. After all, that had been the only reason she had picked it up in the first place.

"Oh well, at least it killed the monster." With that said she proceeded to cross the bridge, ignoring the dried up blood that coated the metallic bridge entirely.

However, this was completely inaccurate, since the blood had only been spilled only a little while ago, as Heather would painfully find out.

Since the blood didn't completely cover the bridge, she was successfully able to make it towards the end of the bridge before the floor became extremely slippery, so slippery in fact that she lost her footing. As soon her left foot came down upon the massive puddle of blood at the end of the bridge it slid, and twisted completely to the side. With a sharp gasp, Heather tried to shift her weight onto her right foot as a last ditched attempt to keep her balance. However, this forced her ankle into an irregular angle, where the socket of her foot itself was touching the floor, while the bottom part of the foot was cast to the side, sending a sharp spasm of pain shooting through her body, making her release her iron pipe.

"Ahhhh!" was all that she managed to say as she came crashing down painfully onto the iron floor, while the iron pipe came crashing down onto the floor as well, before bouncing off the floor and into the sewer water with a great splash.

Mumbling curses incoherently to herself, Heather steadily pushed herself up off the ground, nursing her wounded ankle, all the while starring forlornly at the murky water that her pipe had just fallen into. "Damnit." She couldn't help but say to herself. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to stick to my knife from now on…" Right before pushing herself back up off the ground properly so that she standing and continuing to walk along to other side. Or, at least she would have, if it weren't for a massive amount of bubbles suddenly starting to rise to the surface, eliciting a yelp from her before she desperately started to scrabble towards the door leading out, thinking it was the monster from before.

The monster it was not, however.

Open mouthed, Heather couldn't help but gawk in awe at what was emerging from the water. Ever so slowly, a woman, no, a _goddess,_ seemed to appear out of the water. Long flowing blonde hair cascaded down from her delicate, pale shoulders, peeking over the top of a long, pale white dress that flowed down and completely covered her feet completely, while a pair of bright aqua blue eyes shimmered mysteriously in the darkness of the room. Her face seemed to have been carved out of stone by the finest of craftsmen: perfect rounded in shape and form, her cheeks thin but not strained, with an elegant nose between her eyes and an angelic smile on her face, while on top of her head two pale pink water lilies were delicately placed.

Needless to say, Heather was completely awe struck at the women or the angel that had suddenly risen out of the sewers no less, and was now floating a few inches above the water, completely dry and not covered in a single bit of sewage. In fact, she was so surprised that she completely missed the gold and silver pipes that the other woman was holding for the moment.

Ignoring the shocked and open-mouthed expression that was on Heather's face, the being held out the gold pipe in front of Heather before speaking in low, softly pleasant voice that rang out throughout the sewers. "Was it this precious gold pipe that you dropped?"

Now, bearing in mind that Heather was in a state of temporary shock at the sudden appearance of this women, the only real thing she could do was mutely shake her head in response. Seeing this, the women pulled back the gold pipe while holding out the silver pipe directly in front of Heather. "Or was it this magnificent silver pipe that you dropped instead?"

This was about when Heather came out her shocked state. She absolutely _adored_ silver. Good god, what she wouldn't do in order to gain that silver pipe… To her, it seemed as if it winked at her… She was practically drooling at the sight of it… Lying seemed such a small price in order to gain such a magnificent item…

"_No…"_ a small part of her chimed out. "_It's was not yours to begin with. You dropped the old, rusty iron pipe into the water, not this silver pipe."_

Blinking for moment, a small, begrudged sigh, escaped Heather's lips, before she reluctantly responded. "No, I didn't drop that one."

For a moment she could have sworn that a surprised and impressed look passed over the being face, before putting it back so that it resting on her shoulder again, before pulling out her rusty iron pipe, that impassive smile present on her face again. "Was it this old, rusty iron pipe that you dropped then?"

Heather frowned in response. "Geez, do you have to rub it in? Yes, mine in is the old, rusty iron pipe. Can I have it back now?"

This place must finally be getting to her, she could have sworn the whole place suddenly _gleamed_ for moment. "At last I have found a truly honest man! Here, take both of these, you deserve them!" Now, if it hadn't been for the last part she would have shouted out 'hey! I'm not a man' in indignation, instead, she let out a loud, excited squeal at being handed two solid silver and gold pipes.

"Thank you!" Letting out a slight bow, the women slowly began to sink beneath the sewer water, until only a few ripples on the water surface could be seen on the surface of the water and then, nothing.

All of this was lost on Heather though, who was to keenly admiring the silver pipe with excited eyes, while the gold pipe had been thrown to the side for the moment and was now lying on floor.

"I cannot believe this! Dad is going to be so happy!" Shaking her head for a moment in order to regain some self-control, she bent down and picked up the gold pipe, before looking it over with a critical eye. "Hmmm… I probably could sell this for a huge amount of money." Before pocketing it and the silver pipe and proceeding to walk happily towards the door leading out.

However, before exciting, she paused a moment to take one last look at the now calm murky sewers sewer waters, before shaking her head in mild disbelief. "That has definitely got to be _the_ weirdest experience I have ever had, and that's saying something."

"_Oh well…_" she couldn't help but think to herself as she pushed opened the door and began to exit the room. _"At least I made a profit out of this experience! Though, I doubt that I'll ever experience anything that weird again!"_

"… _At least I hope I don't…"_

X

(Sighs) that definitely far shorter than what I had originally planned it. Anyway, got anything to say comment-wise, then I believe the blue button below may help with that…

And yes, I do realise that in the actual game Heather's drops the iron pipe into the sewers on purpose instead of actually tripping and dropping it in.


End file.
